Talk:Japan
Himaruya's Production Notes On Japan ・Even though he only showed up in the latter half of the world history, he has shown a great growth and he is called the eastern island nation filled with miracles. His personality is shy, quiet and hardworking. He is just tiny bit masochistic. ・While he was staying confined (being hikikomori), the world went through many kinds of sudden changes but he got used to them in 10 years. ・Since he doesn't often voice his own opinions, he gives the surrounding people the impression that they can't tell what he's thinking. In fact, he is thinking about countless different things and taking them in his heart. If it builds up too much he'll explode with 100 years level so caution is needed. ・He has a mysterious religion which has the belief that there are myriads of gods in the nature. And he celebrates both Christmas and New Year. ・Even though he has a quite strange culture from worldwide perspective, he thinks he is normal and plain. ・His speciality is to arrange overseas cultures into his own style. ・Even seen like this, he is very much an old man. But he's thought to be their junior by his two allies. Ceras SanMarina 17:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Japanese name format Just a suggestion, but I think we should change the name of this article to Kiku Honda. As detailed on this Wikipedia help page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese#Japanese_names "However, to reflect the Western convention of listing the given name first and the family name last, some Japanese people born since the establishment of the Meiji era (1868-09-08) conform to the "given name, family name" order in western texts. So 福田康夫 (Fukuda Yasuo) is listed as "Yasuo Fukuda". On Wikipedia, normally Western order is used for people born from the first year of Meiji (1868) onward." I can't find it anymore, but a similar page said the same goes for characters created after 1868 - like Japan here. At the very least, we should add a template to denote that the character's name is Asian, and to avoid confusion, what the family name is. I should be able to get started on that soon, but I at least want approval before I do something as drastic as renaming the article. --SpyHunter29 01:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Mm, actually the article WAS first titled "Kiku Honda" but I changed it in my later revisions to match up with the name ordering of the other two Asian nations that were given human names. There's often confusion about if "Honda" is the surname of given name since sometimes fans list him as "Kiku Honda" while Korea and China get listed with the family name-first format (though their given names would clearly be Yong Soo and Yao). But with the way his name was written, Honda was intended to be the surname with the Eastern order. A template COULD help for the articles on the Asian characters though, that idea sounds like it could work. Thanks for the comment! Ceras SanMarina 02:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I suppose I should mention, other articles on this wiki about real Japanese people (Hidekaz Himaruya, Daisuke Namikawa, etc.) are written first-last. Take that for what you will. --SpyHunter29 01:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Perhaps. I'll have to run it by Lilly and see what she thinks of it! Ceras SanMarina 02:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Well, it's been a year, so I'm actually bumping this because 1) I think we should probably resolve it already, and 2) well, I'm tired of having to type it both ways everytime I try to link something. :) I vote we go First-Last, even with the Asian characters. It's way less confusing to everyone, and if we're doing this for all the voice actors, people involved, etc., then why have it different here? Also, how would a templete for the Asian characters be different from the others? Just asking. (...Case anyone cares, I just now realized Korea's first name was "Yong Soo", and not "Im Yong". Wow, I'm an idiot.) --Tiamatwizard 02:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) KIKU is not a female name Name tradition is changing all the time, and Kiku is used as mostly a female name from around 17c. from now on. But HE is far older. Most Japanese people know it as a symbol of Japan, so never be suspicious about HE has the name KIKU as a man. That is different from as like English name John and Michael are always male names. As a Japanese I never think it strange, but very traditional and antique way of naming. And HE is very old-aged in this series of works. I guess Himaruya might had chosen the name accurately. So the line "Kiku is a female name." might make some prejudice that Honda is feminine in his human name. I think it dangerous, and stand on the person who editted it off. Mools 00:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Catalia? Episode 30 shows in Catalia that Japaneko is named Tama, and is a pet of Kiku's. Canon? --LOL.its.Neotails 15:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC)